everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Webster
If there's a girl you want to have by your side, it's Emmeline "Emma" Webster. The daughter of Daniel Webster from The Devil and Daniel Webster can be a powerful ally. Her golden words and her extended knowledge of the law (more precisely its loopholes) can definitely come in handy, though her conception of justice is... peculiar. Character Personality What's obvious is how much Emma talks. '''She talks, and she talks well, although her '''passionate nature can lead her to get carried away. When she gives one of her burning speeches, you can see a 'distinct glow in her eyes '''and a '''practically ecstatic passion '''in everything she says. Seriously, she can convince you of everything. When she says her words are her most powerful weapons, she's not lying. Her second most powerful weapon? '''Law and rules. '''Their loopholes, too. She knows the rule of the school almost by heart and uses it. A lot. She can afford to do forbidden things, because she's sure to find a flaw in the rule that allows her to do those things. (For example, sneaking alcohol in her dorm. She's particularly fond of cider, by the way. And stronger alcohols occasionnally.) Although '''well-spoken ', she's not above letting her emotions take control and can be prone to mild fits of rage. She's also 'cunning '''and she will try to take advantage of every situation possible and will help whoever she deems "deserving" of it... or whoever pays well. She likes '''Justice. '''But, her conception of it is... peculiar. Not that she doesn't believe in justice, but she believes '''it's buyable. '''To her, if you have enough money, then your fate is set. Frankly, it's probably her biggest flaw. She relies too much on money and rules-based trickery to get out of things. And she's so sure it's going to work that when it doesn't... she finds herself completely '''clueless. '(She's not really good at handling unexpected situations, to be honest.) Emma seems to burn of an 'inner fire '''that pushes her to want only the best of the best, the highest of the high. She doesn't do things halfway and '''pays a great deal of attention to details. '''And yes, she can be considered some kind of wheeler-dealer, but she insists that it's the privilege of those who have "the Law by their side". She's extremely good at justifying everything she does in general. And doesn't take it well when people are trying to find flaws in her argumentation, although she does that a lot. She also has a leaning toward bribery in general and often plays the Devil's advocate if needed. She says she has "principles" but she'll also be incredibly quick to drop them. In fact, said principles are only a mere '''facade '''that can be easily broken. Her one and true love isn't justice, it's more like money... despite what she pretends. She's been called '''the best and the worst Daniel Webster of History '''and it's not far from the truth. Appearance Emma is a tall girl with a caramel complexion and charcoal-black waves that go to her waist. Her eyes are a beautiful teal and she has a few freckles above her nose. She has ample movements, always highlighting what she says with gestures. Her color scheme is blue, teal and bits of red. Fairytale – The Devil and Daniel Webster How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil_and_Daniel_Webster How does Emma come into it? Emma is the daughter of Daniel Webster and a young woman named Elena Aberdeen. They spent a few years together, had Emma, and then Elena had to move out elsewhere. Dan raised his daughter alone, as best as he could. He and Emma got along very well when she was little, but as she grew up, Dan saw that his daughter hadn't learnt all the values he had taught her. Relationships Family Father : Dan Webster Their relationship is... kind of strained. While Emma is definitely her father's daughter, with the passion and silver tongue, Dan wonders what the hell he did wrong raising his daughter because he always stressed the fact that money and justice ''had to be separated. ''But he's the one who taught Emma everything about rhetoric, and the art of using the law. Mother : Elena Aberdeen She was a fling, a passersby in Dan's life. They spent two years together and then, Elena moved out to another state of America, leaving Dan alone with their daughter. Friends OPEN Pet TBA Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Trivia * Emmeline's birthday is on America's Independence Day * She's American-Canadian * She's been dubbed the "Anti-Daniel Webster" quite a bit * She rarely lets people enter her dorm * Emma's first concept was a much milder and much more straightforward girl * Some of Emma's traits come from Gallerian Marlon from the Evillious Chronicles Quotes Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Devil and Daniel Webster